


Just curiosity!

by Nickyr



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Brothers looking out for each other!, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickyr/pseuds/Nickyr
Summary: One day at the Titans' HQ, Jonathan (Superboy) confesses his love for Damian- and Damian, being the jerk he is, accepts- as a joke. But will Damian actually fall for Jon? Find out!





	1. Prologue

“Uh--Dami--err—Robin? There’s something I should tell you…”

Super boy, or Jonathan, shyly approached the leader of the teen titans.

Time had gone by, and both had grown enough to officially be in their last year of high school.

(Or in Damian’s case, he had already finished all of the world’s knowledge- haha)

“Yes, Super-boy? What is it? Can’t it wait till later?”

Damian was typing away at some titans’ business Jon didn’t quite understand.

“Uhm… well, if you have the time now it would be great…” Jon could hear Damian rolling his eyes as he turned his chair to face his partner.

“Better make it quick, I’ve got work to do.” Damian crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow.

“I—you know, I’ve been talking to my parents about this for some time, and they think it’s about time I told you. Dami- I’m--” Jonathan was interrupted.

“Don’t call me that.” Robin frowned. Jon laughed.

“I’m gay.” ---

Damian still had his poker face, after a while had passed.

“So? It’s none of my business.” Robin turned to face the headquarters computer once again.

“A—actually, it is…” Jon started to blush, which captured Robin’s attention.

“What?” He said, smirking his famous smirk. “You’ve got a crush on me or something?” Damian played around with him.

“Uhh!!! Actually… I-I do, D-Damian.” Damian eyes widened. Never had he been taken so off-guard like this! But it seems that this was indeed true…

“So? What are you going to do now, huh?” Damian grew interested in the conversation.

“I’m going to ask you out? Umm, Damian, will you go out with me?” Jon tried to put on his sweetest smile.

Damian smirked. This will be fun.

“Alright, I’ll go out with you.” He said, watching Jon’s reaction as he emotionally turned into a puddle.


	2. Getting started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason knows :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I suck at writing titles/chapter titles/summaries (basically everything)
> 
> This one is rather short, I do apologize! But I've been thinking of uploading short chapters every one to two days instead of a long one every week (Fits in better with my busy schedule)

“Damian! I’ve been waiting for you for three whole hours! What are you doing?” Jonathan said, clenching the phone in his hand.

 

“Tt. It’s your fault you arrived 5 hours earlier than the set time you placed. Only idiots get that excited- it’s only a date. It’s natural you wait for me to arrive there just as long, you imbecile.”—It was a clear Saturday afternoon for which Jon had chosen for a date.“But! Ugh…”

 

Damian could almost hear Jon’s spirit extinguish over the phone.“I’ll get there when I finish my work, don’t worry.”

 

Jon immediately replied; “How long is it going to take?”

 

Damian responded, “Not too long- just been working on a new ‘Robin-mobile’… hopefully father wouldn’t object to _this_ one.”

 

Jon smiled. He knew how much Damian wanted a new Robin-mobile and how many failed attempts he had to get through. This would probably be his eighth try! “Alright Dami, call me when you get here… Love you!” Jon said softly, and he heard Damian mumbling on the other side of the phone. That was enough for him, (right now, at least) just knowing that Damian felt the same way but couldn’t yet say it so openly.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

Finally! He turned off his phone.

 

“Tt. Five hours… unbelievable!” Damian said to himself. What mess had he gotten himself into?

 

How many times was he going to use the Robin-mobile excuse? Jon was going to find out sooner or later, that he already _has_ a new motorcycle.

 

“Better get it out of the way soon… he won’t leave me alone otherwise.” And through all of his mumbling--

He didn’t quite notice that Todd—of all people, had been listening to everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys, I'm back to the fandom! I'll try updating as often as I can (And don't worry, it's not going to take half a year anymore)


End file.
